Winches for rollback carriers and tow truck vehicles are equipped with a winch free spool device (e.g., a clutch) that disconnects a winch drum from a winch drive mechanism. The winch free spool device allows the winch drum to be turned manually. This feature allows an operator of the winch to unwind the winch line from the winch drum (e.g., to couple an end of the winch line to a towed vehicle) without needing to activate the winch drive mechanism. Once the end of the cable is connected to a vehicle, equipment, or other object to be retrieved with the winch, the winch free spool device is disengaged to actively couple the winch drum to the winch drive mechanism.
The winch free spool device is positioned on the winch and reduces the time needed to extend the end of the winch line to a vehicle, equipment, or other object to be retrieved with the winch. The winch may be positioned at a middle point of a carrier truck bed, at a lateral side of a carrier truck bed, or on another component of the carrier truck (e.g., on a side recovery system). Traditionally, a remote actuation system (e.g., an electric system, a pneumatic system, etc.) allows an operator standing alongside the vehicle to engage or disengage the winch free spool device. Hoses, wires, control switches, valves, and still other components allow these systems to be operated from various locations around the vehicle. However, these components increase the cost of the vehicle, particularly if the vehicle is not otherwise equipped with a pneumatic system. Manual handles may also be used to engage or disengage the winch free spool device. Such remote actuation systems are included on carrier trucks to facilitate engagement and disengagement of the winch free spool device.